Filmography/Miscellaneous Videos
Miscellaneous videos found on LOONA's YouTube channel, and other platforms. TikTok # 200123 - ENG - Introduction - #��#��#��#��#��#��#��#��#��#��#�� # 200123 - ENG - Wishing us an happy new year - #��#�� # 200124 - ENG - Wishing us an happy new year - #��#�� # 200125 - ENG - Wishing us an happy new year - #��#�� Dance Videos Events clips on LOONA's YouTube channel Live Performances * 191224 THE SHOW 2019 - LOONA Compilation * 200202 MNET - LOONA Comeback Memorial Pre Christmas Messages (2018) - one video every hour * D-1 / Yves - Christmas Eve * �� / HaSeul * ❤️ / Go Won * �� / YeoJin * �� / ViVi * �� / Choerry * �� / HyunJin * ���� / JinSoul * ���� / Yves * ���� / HeeJin * �� / Kim Lip * �� / Olivia Hye * �� / Chuu * Christmas gift: LOONA/ODD EYE CIRCLE "Starlight" (LOONA Studio Live) Press footage at showcases 200205 - SO WHAT Showcase * STARK: Showcase: interview segment * TopStarNews: ** Photo time: HeeJin, HyunJin ** Photo time: YeoJin, ViVi, Kim Lip ** Photo time: JinSoul, Choerry, Yves ** Photo time: Chuu, Go Won, Olivia Hye * Tong Tong TV ** Showcase: Full Video (ENG) ** Showcase: introductions ** [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vd_tb_zK1rQ Showcase: interview segment] ** Showcase: photo time * VSTAR: Showcase: Photo time Press footage at airports * 190531 NewsenTV - LOONA's HeeJin & Chuu, Vitamin charm spreading at the airport (Airport Fashion) * 190801 NewsenTV - LOONA @ Gimpo airport departing * 190815 theWebDaily - LOONA @ Incheon Airport departing to LA * 190815 NewsenTV - LOONA @ Incheon Airport departing to LA * 190820 theWebDaily- LOONA @ Incheon Airport returning from LA * 190820 NewsenTV- LOONA @ Incheon Airport returning from LA * 191123 RNX tv - LOONA @ Incheon Airport departing to the AAA (Vietnam) * 191123 NewsenTV - LOONA @ Incheon Airport departing to the AAA (Vietnam) * 191127 NewsenTV - LOONA @ Incheon Airport returning from the AAA (Vietnam) * 200120 NewsenTV - LOONA @ Incheon Airport returning from Thailand | VLIVE| Naver Press footage - other locations * 190222 TopStarNews - LOONA on their way to Music Bank * 190301 TopStarNews - LOONA on their way to Music Bank * 190322 TopStarNews - LOONA on their way to Music Bank * 190822 TopStarNews - LOONA @ Soribada Awards, red carpet * 190824 TopStarNews - LOONA @ K-WORLD FESTA, red carpet * 200107 STARK - Choerry's high school graduation * 200107 NewsenTV - Choerry's high school graduation, with HeeJin, HyunJin & Go Won * 200107 YYSCOM - Choerry's high school graduation, with HeeJin, HyunJin & Go Won * 200107 TopStarNews - Choerry's high school graduation, with HeeJin, HyunJin & Go Won Weekly Poem * LOONA x Weekly Poem #1 (HyunJin) - ENGSUB * LOONA x Weekly Poem #2 (Kim Lip) - ENGSUB * LOONA x Weekly Poem #3 (HaSeul) - ENGSUB * LOONA x Weekly Poem #4 (HeeJin) - ENGSUB * LOONA x Weekly Poem #5 (ViVi) - ENGSUB * LOONA x Weekly Poem #6 (YeoJin) - ENGSUB Livestreams & VLIVE Content Navigation Category:Filmography